Dirty Little Secret
by pinkeul
Summary: The were a lover before and after 5 years separation, they meet. The things has been change between them. How to get Kim Jaejoong's love back?


**Dirty Little Secret**

It's a fine day in the middle of May. The chill weather flows through the air, holding the nearly end Spring's spirit. A man wearing hello kitty printed hoodie standing in front of an arcade machine in the middle of Shinjuku area. He's been standing there for an hour long. The man with black hoodie dug his pocket when he felt a vibration coming from his mobile, he checked the uncoming message. He grunted after and his attention back to the giant glass box in front of him. The square box filled with thousands of tiny lazy bear plushies in various style and colour. The man smiled at the his target—the uber cute bear wearing strawberry shaped hat and in a quick move he inserted a sliver coin into the machine and starting to push the red button. His eyes followed the movement from the tweezers and carefully guided it to the plushie he aiming for. And finally after few minutes struggling to catch the tiny piece of toy, he succeeded!. The bear moving up and all he need to do is dragging it to the hole on the corner of the machine. His heartbeat rising rapidly when the plushie almost reach it's final journey to the hole and suddenly a vibration from his phone startled him and broke his concentration and the thing he fear the most happened. The rillakuma fell. The man blinked his eyes, realizing that he lost his prize.

"Eh~~~~~ that's too bad! You almost got it Uncle!" A shriek coming from a kid who stand next to him. He spoke in a cute Japanese accent and Jaejoong chuckled at his own stupidity in loosing the plushie.

"Aw.. what to do? It fell down~~~" He said in a whiny voice to the kid, putting a fake sad face along the act and the kid looked at him sympathetically, offering him the giant popsicle he had.

"Here, you can have it Uncle, don't be sad." He tried to cheer up Jaejoong who smiled at his cuteness.

"Aw.. you're so cute." He ruffled the kid's soft hair and rejected the colorful candy. "I don't eat sweats." The kid pouted at the rejection.

"Hey, I can ask my dad to get those Lillakuma." He pointed at the toy. " My dad good at this, he got me a giant Elephant plushie before." He explained and Jaejoong laughed at him.

"Aigoo why are you so cute, Can I take you home instead?" He squatted down to the kid level and pinched his chubby cheek. "You can not Uncle!" He crossed his arms and another laughter came out from the beautiful man.

"Don't laugh at me, that's not funny~~~" He pouted and Jaejoong keep laughing, enjoying the show but another vibration coming from his forgotten mobile phone and he stood up to receive the call.

"Oh, Geunseuk! Sorry I forgot to the check your Kakao message. So when will you arrive? I already in Shinjuku right now." He moved further from the kid and leaned at one of the store's wall at the district and his eyes wandering at the people who passing bye.

" Ok, I will wait you there, see you." He ended the conversation and he turned to see an empty spot where the kid was before. He turned around and searching for his figure but he can't find him nowhere.

"He already left, I haven't ask his name yet." He sighed and decided to go to the bar in which his friend mentioned on the phone. He will meet his other Korean friend's there, an actor who recently released an album and started his debut in this country, Japan.

He, himself is a manhwa artist back in Korea and he came here for a small business trip. A Japanese published offered him to expand his manhwa distribution in Japan. He accepted the offer and the agreement had already set yesterday and by next month, Japanese otaku can buy his book at their near bookstore. He can't wait to see his book on akihabara's famous bookstore's display though he might need to slip between those fujoshi girls. But for now, he spends his last day in this country for holiday. He strolled the street at Shinjuku area and he heard an old song playing from one of the karaoke. The song that reminds him of a certain person from his past. A faint smiled decorated his face as he adjusted his hoodie and he keep moving to get to his direction.

The bar located at 3rd floor of the building and Jaejoong greeted by a male waiter who direct him to the available seat for two. He ordered two bottle of beer and a plate of sushi. He waited for his friend to come. He took his phone and log on to his twitter account. He checked all the mentions from his fans, who congrats him for his new released book. He replied some of them and posted a spoiler artwork for the next volume ; a semi naked view of the main character and he got another replies with capslock in seconds after. He giggled at his fans's reaction. He is a famous yaoi manhwa artist and his book topped the highest selling among all at the same genre. But no one knows that he is actually a male—except his editor of course, he use female pen name and he never shows his face at is known as the most mysterious manhwa artist of all time in Korea.

"Hey!" A tapped on his back distracted him from the twitter world and he faced a man with a shoulder length hair. The one that he's waiting for.

"Having fun by yourself aren't you?" He said jokingly and took a seat next to him.

Jaejoong put his phone and greeted him. "What took you so long anyway?" He pouted and handed him the beer.

"I had a mini acoustic performance at Tower record just now, sorry for the wait." He grinned before take a gulp of the caramel colored liquid.

"Such a huge popularity, I kinda bored seeing your face at shibuya—the gigantic posters and all." He mocked the man before him.

"Look at yourself, who's the one who got the new contract yesterday?" Jaejoong chuckled. " I bet your book will selling fast and an anime will be produce in the next few months. If you need a talented voice actor, you can contact me." He winked at him.

"Free of charge?" Jaejoong bargained.

"You wish!" And they laughed together.

"Life has been good lately. We need to celebrate it, where's Changmin? You said you came here with him." Jaejoong glanced at him and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe he had a date, if it's not you can find him at lego shop nearby." He continued eating his sushi.

"Talking bout a date, how's your love life?" The question made Jaejoong flinched, the word love seems to disappear from his dictionary for the last 5 years. He was too busy with his job and he had no time for love, not even for a simple date. He rejected all the man that Geunseuk introduce to him. Even changmin tried to pair him up with an older girl once and he said no because the girl was too annoying. Both of them nearly gave up helping him to get a new lover. Jaejoong completely closing his heart after the incident with his last lover. The only lover he ever had.

"You're spacing out Hyung." He pokes the man who frowned back at him.

"You're thinking about him again?" Jaejoong put his chopstick and grabbed the beer. He keep silent.

"You have to move on, find another and live happily." A weak smile came for the response but still he choose to stay in silence.

" I am happy now." Geunseuk opened his mouth to protest but suddenly a loud step coming from the stair next to their seat and a bump sound followed by a loud cry from a kid could be heard.

Both of them turned their gaze to the door and saw a kid cried over his bleeding knees. Jaejoong recognized that chubby cheeks, it's the boys with the popsicle. He run to the kid in reflect, kneeled down to check the wound.

"Are you okay moonbin?" Another voice came and Jaejoong's heart stopped for a second because of it.

"It can't be."

The deep husky voice that sounds so familiar. The voice he missed the most. He couldn't believe what he heard just now yet he's too afraid to look up to see the owner of the voice. His eyes fall to the kid in front of him who sobbed over the bleeding knees and when he heard somebody calling he looked up and found Jaejoong's frightened face.

"Eh, Stupid Uncle!" He shouted and poked Jaejoong's cheek." He turned to the second man behind him.

"Daddy look! I meet him again!" The father pulled the kid from the ground and came to face the Uncle whom his son talked about.

"Jae-Jaejoongie?"

It was him. The man whose name written in the depth of Jaejoong's heart. The small faced man with the most beautiful eyes. The handsome Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong's ex lover.

The unexpected meeting made both of them shocked—literally. They keep staring at each other for a minute. Jaejoong tried to avoid yunho's stare but the man held his chin and looked at him—eye to eye and he smiled genuinely, the smile that made Jaejoong weak on the knees.

"Oh my God Jaejoongie~~~" He hugged the speechless man immediately, sandwiching his son in between.

"Daddy~~~ I'm stuck in here." The boy whined and Jaejoong pushed him and back off, but before he move further, Yunho held his sleeve.

"Don't go again." He said and Jaejoong's jaw hardened. He tried his best not to let his emotional part took control of his body, but the more he looked at the man's sincere face the more he fall deeper into his hole again.

"Please?" Yunho's pleading voice hit him to the core and he finally surrender. He walked slowly to his previous seat and continued eating his meal in silent. Geunseuk, who's been watching the whole live drama now focusing his attention to his fragile friend. He's debating himself between staying here or dragging the almost crying man out. But somehow he found the best solution for them and take an action. He took a deep breath before leaving the room.

"I'm leaving, Hyung." And he pats his friend's shoulder and leaned to him, whispering something before stepping out.

"Good luck."

"Daddy it's hurt!" Moonbin yelled at his father who put the ointment given by the bar's staff to his wounded knees.

"Bear with it baby, the pain will go soon, don't move too much so I can put the bandage." He held his son's legs while glancing at Jaejoong's spot once in a while, he's afraid that the red hair man will vanished if he's not aware.

"Stupid Uncle come here!" He ordered in a bossy tone and Jaejoong turned to him in confuse, pointing at himself.

"Why should i?" He asked dumbfoundly and the kid nodded firmly gesturing him to come nearer.

"Daddy suck with this kind of thing, why don't you do this instead?" He ordered again and Jaejoong eyed the father and then to the mess bandage on moonbin's little leg.

He keep unmoving from his seat and to his surprise, the kid jumped off from his father hold and run to him and Jaejoong approached him quickly seeing his limping walk.

"Moonbin-ah, gosh! Don't run will you, be careful!" He followed those little steps and he tossed the aid kit to Jaejoong's table.

"Help me?" He said with hopeless face and the kid placed himself at his lap, grinned at him, showing his small teeth but he got one missing teeth at front. Jaejoong cannot help but laughed at the scene.

"Don't laugh Uncle~~~ nothing's funny here." Yunho pokes his son's head.

"Binnie, behave." The kid pouted and lifted his wounded legs. "Fix me." And it's Yunho who laughed hearing his son's act.

"Both of you stop laughing, It's not funny~~~~" He shouted angrily at the two adults who still laughing.

"You looked gorgeous… " They're now seating together in the small room with Moonbin who sleep soundly at the other free seat. The boy listening to songs from his father's ipod before drifted off. Jaejoong put his glass down and looked at him. Blushed.

" And you look old." He answered and Yunho smirked at his word. He rested his small face on his palm, admiring the person front of him.

" Having Moonbin does make me look old." He continued. "How are you by the way, it's been ages since our last meeting—when we." He stopped his speaking when he saw the sudden changing expression on Jaejoong's face.

"Can't we not talking about it now?" He clenched his fist and Yunho's hands crawled and pats the hands gently.

"It's not your fault anyway. Mine." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I understand why you running away at that time…" Jaejoong pulled his hands off from Yunho dan buried his face in frustration.

"Aish, I'm scared off course." He shook his head. " We're too young and naïve back then." A pair of hands move up to hold the shaken shoulder, embraced the now sobbing man. Those bow lips whispering some soothing words in addition.

"I'm sorry Jaejoongie…. " He apologized, kissing the man's nape. He blamed himself for bringing the sensitive topic in their first meeting.

"It's me who should said that." Jaejoong finally looked up, his doe eyes glistened with tears. "I'm the one who destroy your life and i— " He paused as he felt Yunho's grip getting tighter. The older man rested his chin on his right shoulder.

"Don't do this to me Yunho.. " He pleaded. "Don't hold me like this, I cannot…" Jaejoong's mind is in mess right, he cannot think straight. The sudden encounter brought back the old memories. How can he moves on when Yunho hold him like this, his heart beating faster and it feels like it would break it's ribs. This man is his biggest sin. His weakness.

"I miss you so much Jaejoongie…" The brunette whispered. "You have no idea how I spent this past years without you…" Another kisses landed on Jaejoong's smooth jaw.

"Such a liar." Yunho stopped his kissing and pulled the man off from his hold.

"You're doing fine!" He argued, trying to think that all the thing that yunho said was a lie. He look so fine yet he got himself an adorable kid, how can he said that.

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I—just know!" He turned away, avoiding the flashing stare from the other man.

"No you don't." He said in calm and the next thing he do shocked the man's before him as he cupped his face and leaned closer to seal his plump lips.

It's the first kiss after five years separation. The kiss that officially started the next chapter of their forbidden love story.

Tbc

Comments are loved like always ^^


End file.
